


The Dream Eater

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Families, Depression, Dream Sex, Exophilia, Feeding, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Loneliness, Lucid Dreaming, Multi, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Divorce, Penetration, Reader-Insert, Science Fiction, Sex, Sleep Disorder, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles, Wet Dream, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, dream eating, foreign entity, gender neutral alien, gender neutral reader, space, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Pairings: Reader x Alien Dream EaterWord Count: 3149Warnings: SFW (for now). Mentions of divorce, nightmares, lonelinessOriginal Post: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/172842223083/the-dream-eater





	1. Part 1

Nightmares had always been a thing for you. That sharp intake of breath, a sore throat from your screams, the sweat that rolled down your body and the feeling of nausea that followed upon waking. Sometimes it caused you to lurch up, running for the bathroom to expel your ration paste. Sometimes you were lucky and could sit up in bed, only gasping for air as you come to the realization that it was just a dream. Regardless of how you reacted, it was the same almost every night. You’d wake and forget everything.

You had been dealing with the nightmares since you were young. The first night it happened, your parents thought it was a bad dream. Sure, they had been scared witless, fear clutching at the very heart of them as they heard your screams through the walls of your home. You knew they rushed for you, fearing something had broken in and was hurting you. They turned on the light, waking you, finding the sheets of your bed clinging to your small body. You were unsure what you were dreaming about. But they reassured you it was nothing. After holding you close, they rocked you back to sleep before leaving you alone in the dark.

Once it became a regular thing, your parents were certain something was wrong. A doctor’s visit later, you were diagnosed. Night terrors. They said it would go away eventually. When it became more frequent, your parents sent you to a psychotherapist. It didn’t help. It ruined your parent’s mental health. Their marriage deteriorated as they tried to figure out how to deal with your disorder, more often they’d disagree on an approach.

An option was send you away to a medical facility. Another was to soundproof the walls, but would be a security risk if someone actually did break in and harm you. They could never agree and the conversation would devolve into who was to blame for their splintered child.

Their divorce didn’t help. Eventually you ran away from home. You tried different things. Drugs. Alcohol. Not sleeping for as long as you could. These actions led to you learning how to hack electronic devices, as well as steal whatever you needed. It started small. Pickpocketing communication devices from passersby. You’d take it apart, at first to learn, then once you understood you were able to improve it. This continued until you were capable of hacking your country’s information hubs. While it wasn’t your intention to draw attention to yourself, you made waves regardless.

Now an adult, you joined up with an elite group of rebels. You’d travel to different planets in the galaxy and steal whatever information you could to help the cause. However good you might have been, you still kept people at a distance. You had taken lovers over the years, but it didn’t seem fair to have them stay around. You were broken. You were abnormal. It would be selfish of you for expecting someone to stick with you.

It’s why you were alone on this ship with only a few robotic helpers. It’s why you felt a pang of sadness after your caught your breath. Being alone was the only way, that’s what you had convinced yourself of. No one was going to deal with this. Your parents sure didn’t. Why should anyone else? Every day you thought this. Every day you woke, fighting to catch your breath and your mind would drift to this very thought as you looked around at your surroundings.

Today was no different. You managed to fight the oncoming nausea, forcing the air up from your lungs and through your nose. And like every day, you looked at your room to take in the details. It calmed your racing heart that threatened to beat out of your chest.

“Captain.” A monotoned metallic voice came through the speakers of your room. “We are approaching the derelict ship.”

You glanced at the clock. You had only been out for a few hours, but that didn’t stop the disorder. It wasn’t time based.

Stretching, you willed yourself out of bed. While for others, staying in bed was a way to deal with their loneliness. For you, it made you determined to stay away from it as long as your body could go without it.

It took little time for you to put on your space suit and helmet. You wanted nothing more than to shake off the remnants of your sleep. Putting it at the back of your mind you headed through the automatic doors of your room and walked for the bridge. The helper robots were reducing the speed of the ship as they approached the unmoving vessel.

“Ease up on the thrust and magnify the image.” You squinted, folding your arms across your chest. “Turn on front lights. I want to see what this thing is.”

“Yes, captain.”

Not even a second goes by when the computer generates an image of the ship. It was completely unrecognizable. The rebels you worked for had made a note that it was in none of their databases or anyone else’s. It belonged to no one and didn’t look like any other race’s ship design. When you heard of this you immediately volunteered. It had to be built with new or old tech. Either way, it was new to you.

The ship was a sphere with five sets of ridges protruding from the surface. A most peculiar design made entirely out of metal, or what looked like metal. The way the light bounced off of it you’d have sworn it was dripping wet with liquid.

“Have the preliminary scans shown any life signs?”

“None, captain. There are no heat signatures either, but neither is it cold.”

“What?” You asked, frowning at the image. “That can’t be right.”

“Shall I scan it again, captain?”

“Yes—wait. Let me see if I can establish a link first. I might be able to hack it to get some schematics of this thing.”

Cracking your fingers, you get to work, grabbing a seat at a terminal and working your magic. It’s tedious at first, trying to make sense of a bunch of strange letters, but eventually you can make sense of a pattern. Your excitement is quickly extinguished as the pattern no longer makes sense and then crops up again. You frown, wondering if this ship has some sort of AI built into it to prevent hackers. If it did, it was definitely toying with you.

“Captain, our scans are showing an opening has appeared. It has a port.”

You tap your fingers against the terminal as you glance back at the ship’s image. Sure enough an opening appeared, along with a port that you could connect with. The tapping becomes firmer and faster until you stop completely. In an instant the hesitation that was filling your mind disappears. You feel warm with a burst of confidence as you grab your helmet.

“Dock with the port. I’m going to take a look at the inside.”

“Captain, there’s a high chance that this is a trap.”

Your ears burn only for a moment and your eye twitches. You know that it’s right. This is very likely a trap. Why are you going forward?

“I said dock with the port.” Your voice comes across with a cold tone. It takes even you by surprise as you walk from the bridge.

You made your way to the docking area, grabbing a breathing system to hook up to your suit as well as some devices that could download any data that you might discover. You jammed a few other things into a pack before slinging it over your shoulder. Your fingers itch as your eyes wander to the weapons rack. It felt like a struggle, like something was whispering in your ear to not take it, but it was only for a moment. You grabbed a laser pistol with a couple of battery cartridges, attaching it to your belt.

Little butterflies of excitement in your stomach made waiting for the docking procedure longer than it actually was. The robots sealed off the doors, connecting to the strange ship’s port opening. The whizzing and whirring of mechanical depressurization always was alarming at first. It always signaled that it would be over soon with a loud thud and jolt.

“We are detecting low gravity, captain.”

“Thank you. I’ll activate my magboots.”

With the press of a few buttons your boots became heavy, almost sticking to the floor. Enough for you to not float away, but enough that you could easily lift up your legs and move forward. The sensation was still strange, but it was necessary.

“Depressurization procedure complete. Opening docking doors.”

Your heart hammered loudly in your chest as the door began hiss and groan, slowly retracting to reveal a dark hallway. At this point, you know something is wrong. There’s no way that you would go into that. But instead, your voice doesn’t come to shut the door close or to get the hell out of there. Instead you turn on your suit’s built in light and step forward.

The ship is eerie as your eyes dart back and forth, peering into the darkness for anything that might move. There’s no sounds of metal moving, no air systems hissing, no buzzing of lights. It’s completely still.

A loud screech of the ship’s door closing behind you makes you swallow nervously. You are surrounded by darkness. Alone. With only a few hours of air and light to keep you alive. The itching in your fingers comes back as you think of your laser pistol at your side. You want to reach for it. You can feel like something is stopping you as you fight to grab it.

That’s when it appeared. At first you didn’t notice it because you couldn’t help but glance down at the pistol, gritting your teeth in concentration. It was only the way the light bounced off its body that you saw it out of the corner of your eye.

It blended so perfectly into the darkness. Were it not for its shifting wisps and changing shades of gray, you would have never even noticed it. Your body stopped, frozen to the spot, now unable to move despite your wishes otherwise. It came closer and now you could no longer take your eyes off of it.

The built in vital monitor on your suit was going wild. Air intake increased. Heart rate increased. Pupils dilated to maximum. Your body was tense and you had a sudden chill run up your spine as its face was quickly no less than an inch from yours.

Double eyed sockets with shifting color stared back at you causing you to hold your breath. Its pair of eyes didn’t blink until you tried speaking. All that came out was a pitiful, please, in a small whimper. That’s when it frowned. How you could tell, you didn’t have the faintest idea. You could see no discernable face that had taken shape. The creature was merely wisps of gray with no real form. Yet, somehow you knew.

“Hungry.” It wheezes as its hands touch your helmet.

A wave of panic overcomes you and you have control once more, shaking your head fervently, “No. No.”

It repeats itself that it’s hungry, its hands not moving. It’s set on not listening to you as you scrunch your eyes closed. There is no part of you that wants to see what happens next. No part that even can comprehend how this ends.

When nothing happens you crack open one eye. The creature’s twin eyes stare intently at you before it repeats itself once more. You don’t understand. Why hasn’t it eaten you yet? You shake your head at it, perhaps it is asking for food.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you want.”

“Dreams.” Its echoing and hollow voice replies. “Hungry.”

Dreams? You frown as its hands stay still on your helmet. It patiently waits for you, the shifting colors of its eyes watching you closely.

“You eat dreams?”

The wisps of its head move up and down with it as it nods.

“Will it kill me?”

It shakes its head slowly before it lets out its own pitiful, please, matching your own not a minute ago.

You stay still, contemplating everything that has occurred up to this point. This thing, this creature, is hungry. From the beginning you didn’t actually want to go into the ship. Your brain declared it a trap. Yet, something caused you to ignore it. When you took a weapon, your body struggled against it, as if something was nudging you into your current position.

“Did you bring me here?”

“Yes. Hungry.”

“But you won’t kill me.”

“Only hungry,” it paused, its eyes and voice now pleading. “Please.”

There’s an edge to its voice that resonates with you. Desperation. You know the feeling all too well. If you were in the same position you’d beg for a release from that very emotion that could haunt you until the day you die. So you swallow and slowly nod your head.

“Just don’t kill me, okay?”

Happiness and delight seem to brighten its double eyes, but it slowly fades away as its hands presses against your helmet firmly. You blink as its touch becomes nothing and soon your helmet is filled with darkness. For a moment any residual uneasiness comes back, until you feel something on your skin.

It presses against you, warm and soothing, slowly rubbing in small motions as if waiting to gauge your reaction. You find yourself accidentally letting out a sigh of relief as the movement goes up higher. Up the base of your skull and into your hair, each stroke causing another wave of relaxation to make your body sluggish and warm.

Its hollow voice is a gentle whisper in your ear, causing a little shiver up your spine and a flood of endorphins through your body. It says sleep, its tone comforting and almost sensual as if a lover were comforting you.

The monitor of your vitals blinks that your heart rate is slightly elevated, but your overall body is fine. You don’t need your suit to tell you that you’re enjoying this. Each stroke is as calming as the last, giving you little tingles and goosebumps on your head and neck. Sleep, it says once more. You give in, your eyes feel heavy anyway and your body is already sinking to the floor. Your last thought as you lay yourself down onto the floor is that you wonder if you’ll wake up.

In and out. Long shallow breaths as you swallow and slowly open your eyes. The expectation of waking up and possibly vomiting in your suit was high on the list. So when the expectation wasn’t met and you lay still on your bed on your ship, you couldn’t help but be surprised. In your jammie’s no less. You were sluggish, taking a moment to connect the dots of how you ended up back on the ship.

With no real answers you frowned as you eased yourself up from the bed and looked around the room. Much to your surprise a wisp like creature, no longer gray, but black and no longer corporeal, stood leaning against the wall as its double eyes of changing color moved back and forth as it read from a tablet. Your tablet.

“Um. Hello.” You muster awkwardly.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

It had no mouth but you can see its face move into a small smile as it turns attention from tablet to you. Its voice is no longer hollow and struggling for words. Instead it sounded happy and chipper. Too chipper.

“How’d I get here?”

“Ah, well, it didn’t seem right to leave you aboard my ship. Sleeping on the floor can give you squishy beings all sorts of damages. Especially with bones. I think if you were more gelatinous, perhaps a sentient blob, the floor would have been fine.” It paused, “So I brought you back here so you would be more comfortable.”

“You didn’t eat me?”

“Eat you?” It gasped, obviously offended that you would outright say such a thing, “I would never. My kind only eat dreams—you seem to be rampant with them.”

“I’m rampant with them?”

“Yes, something in your brain is overactive. I hope you don’t mind me taking a peek inside you—can’t be too careful about what I’m putting in my body. Not that I was especially picking given that I was starving.”

Definitely too chipper, you decide as you watch his movements. Its talking, babbling even while his wisp like hands make gestures to emphasize its speech. You can’t help but raise an eyebrow as you watch it, you need to interrupt it or it might keep babbling forever.

“So, let me get this straight—you eat dreams. You specifically ate my dreams and out of courtesy you brought me back onto my ship, put me in my jammies and then into my bed.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Why exactly were you starving? And what the hell are you?”

“Those are two very good questions—I might even answer them in due time since I’ve decided to stay on the ship.”

“I never invited you to stay!” You exclaim.

“Oh, come now, you need me and I’m out of fuel. Good luck to me to find what I need to refuel my ship anytime soon. If I stay on my ship I’ll die of starvation.” It pouted, its face moving to give you big sad puppy dog eyes.

“Why do I need you, exactly?”

“I thought we established this. Your brain is overactive. You’ve probably never had a dreamless sleep in your life where you didn’t wake up in a cold sweat or screaming.”

You blink at him, “You could stop that?”

“I can’t stop it per say, but while I’m here it would stop as long as I fed from your dreams.” It grinned at me, “It’s a symbiotic relationship. I’m sure you know the word.”

It was cheeky and presumptuous. You hated it and liked it all at once. More than that, you liked the idea of being able to sleep and then wake without any problems. You hesitated. You knew nothing about this creature and it seemed to understand your language and be able to control you on some level.

“What else do I get out of it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, seeing as you’re the one stuck with no fuel and I’m your meal. You really need me. I, on the other hand, have been dealing fine without your help until now. I can do it again.” I grinned, watching its eyes go wide with surprise before falling into amusement. “So, I say again, what else do I get out of it?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Reader x Alien Dream Eater  
> Word Count: 2847  
> Warnings: SFW (for now)  
> Note: So I know that so far it’s been very tame, which is why I’m making part 3 smutty. I can’t not write smut for this alien.  
> Original Post: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/172939638712/the-dream-eater-part-2

You and it stare at each other both unmoving, both calculating moves and counter moves. It needs you for food and fuel. You need something to take back to the rebels you work for. It would look incredibly suspicious if you came back from a strange ship in the middle of nowhere with nothing to show for it. Very suspicious indeed.

“Are you going to ask what you want exactly?”

“I need something from your ship. Data or information.”

“Now why exactly would you need something like that?”

“The rebels sent me to explore and gather data from your ship.”

“The rebels?” Its eyes raise with mild curiosity, “That doesn’t sound bad at all. What are they rebelling against?”

You frown at it, “You don’t know?”

“Well, clearly I don’t or I wouldn’t ask.”

Too cheeky. Your frown deepens further as its own amusement seems to be increasing. Its tone reminds you of a curious child, only the child seems to be baiting you into frustration.

“The rebels are a faction caught between two ruling corporations of the galaxy. We’re trying to overthrow them.”

“For what purpose?” It inquires, the bubbling amusement suddenly turning serious.

“They’re warring against each other and getting innocent civilians killed. It’s all anyone has known for the last two centuries.” You pause, raising an eyebrow, “How have you not heard of this?”

It shrugs, tendrils and flickering strands of its shifting form moves up and down with it, “My kind don’t get involved with this sort of thing. We never saw the point in war. Not with our abilities.”

“You mean how you manipulated and took control of my body.”

“That. Yes. Sorry about that by the way. I was hungry and stranded. Not to mention I didn’t particularly feel like being shot. You were fighting against me the whole time. I’m still shocked you took a weapon, let alone managed to look down at it once you were on the ship. Your willpower is something else.” It was babbling again. How old was this thing, you wondered. “Did I mention that I’m sorry?”

“Well, you have now. But don’t do that again, most other beings,  don’t enjoy having their free will taken away or have something forced upon them.”

“Right. It won’t happen again.”

“Aside from eating people’s dreams and having your creepy manipulation thing, is there anything else I should know about?”

“You mean that I’m willing to share? No.” Its tone was amused once more, “Oh, but I am not solid. But I can become solid if I so choose.”

“Clearly.” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. The conversation was clearly going nowhere. “Look, er—what’s your name by the way?”

It proceeded to say something that sounded half like someone gargling on their own spit while the other half was a static pop noise. It finally stopped after a few seconds with a final click. Even the translator couldn’t pick up whatever that was.

“Uh. I’m sorry, I’m not going to be able to pronounce that.”

It was its turn to sigh, “You squishy things—your language capabilities are appalling.”

“Well, sorry Mister Condescending, we can’t all be weird non-corporeal alien things with strange superpowers.” You threw your hands up into the air, frustrated by the situation. “You know what, you can get off my ship. It’s not worth it. It’s just not. I take this as a sign from God or the universe that you need to go.”

“Go? No, no, no. No going. No kicking me off the ship.”

“Yes, kicking you off the ship. You can go back and live on your own and wait for some other poor bastard to come around and let you feed off of them.” You walked for it, but it quickly moved up toward the ceiling. “Hey, that’s cheating!”

“Listen—“ You tried to pronounce its name. It unfortunately came out like a series of blown raspberries and strange half garbled clicks.

“How terribly rude!” It gasped.

You tried leaping for it, but it only moved to the opposite end of the room. It would mock you, getting closer only to trail to the other end once more. This continued for a few minutes until the static noise of the intercom interrupted you.

“Captain, we have detected a ship on the long range scanner.”

“So?” You growl, trying to jump for the creature once more.

“The computer shows the ship is a pirate vessel.”

Your eyes go wide and whatever annoyance you felt suddenly fell into fear in the pit of your stomach, “What class?”

“It’s a dreadnaught.”

“No. No. No.” You repeat, suddenly rushing out of your room still saying no over and over again.

You waste little time, your jog turning into a full sprint to the bridge. You screech to a halt as you pull up the image from the scanners. Your mouth goes dry as you stare back at the monstrosity. A dreadnaught. A pirate dreadnaught. You had heard stories from everyone. They were the boogeyman of the galaxy, a tale told of insane creatures driven mad by space. Horrendous masses of mutated flesh of unknown origins that desired nothing more than to eat and destroy whatever they could. But they were rare. Very rare. They usually kept to the edges of space having been pushed by the corporations.

Catching your breath you stared at the image, ignoring the fact that your new annoying friend had managed to follow you, “Take a picture. The rebels are going to want to know about this.”

“What is that?” A tendril like hand pointed at the image.

“It’s something that nightmares are made of.” You whisper unable to take your eyes off of it.

“Captain, we are being scanned.”

“That’s not good.” You hiss, “Prepare thrusters. Jump to the next star base.”

“We are still docked with the other ship.” A robot helper reminded.

You turn and face it, your jaw set as you clench your teeth ready to argue with this strange creature that it needs to leave. But before you can say anything a strange kind of distortion surrounds its body. The distortion hums and causes its eyes to become wide with focus.

“Captain, the ship beside us is gone.”

You don’t respond as you watch the creature’s body vibrate, shifting seemingly in and out of existence. Those wisps and tendrils on its body become physical, suddenly snaking out and wrapping itself around everything in the general vicinity.

“Hey, what are you doing?” You squeak, unsure of what exactly to do, or if you can even do anything.

Its voice crackles, hollow like before, “It would take too long to undock from my ship—so I’m merging mine with yours. Hopefully that’s enough incentive to keep me aboard.”

“Is this another ability of yours?” You get no response.

You open your mouth to protest again, avoiding any tentacles the creep across the floor as you listen to the hull of your ship crunch and groan. The sound of metal scraping and moving was deafening that you couldn’t hear your robot’s listing off an increasing list of errors.

“Main shield, error. Hull integrity, error. Engines, error.”

“How in the hell are you doing this?” You manage to ask, steading yourself against a terminal before the gravity shuts down. You claw and cling for anything, but you stop as you watch in complete fascination as your surroundings change.

At first you sucked in a breath of surprise, the walls of your ship completely disappearing. It might have only been for a moment, but it was enough to make your cover your mouth, as if that would protect you from the cold and radiation from space. Then suddenly, the walls were back, they contorted, groaning and wheezing as if it was a living being. It stretched, shifted and ballooned. No longer a gray metal but a ripple of color, flashing periodically.

You screwed your eyes closed and covered your ears as the robots continued to list off missing parts of the ship. You had half a mind to tell them to shut up, but was certain they wouldn’t be able to hear you anyways. The rapidly changing colors dissipated, as did the groaning of the ship. Unscrewing your eyes you tried to reach or grab anything of your ship. Or what used to be your ship.

The interior was completely different from what you were used to. It was sleek and clean, unlike the grungy and box like features it had before with a million buttons and lights to watch. It was an older model, repurposed from old junk parts. Now it looked brand new. It was a glossy black. The floors. The walls. Everything. No longer were there lots of buttons, instead several glass like screens replaced all of the old terminals.

“Hold on, the gravity is about to come online.”

“Hold on to what?” You exclaimed, looking around for anything as you floated above nothing.

A wisp from the floor reached up toward you, wrapping around your waist and slowly dragging you down. Your hand immediately touched it, unaccustomed to anything grabbing you. The sensation was strange as it held you tightly. You imagined it was going to be sticky or at the very least, wet. Instead it was warm to the touch, its texture almost similar to cyber skin that they used to replace skin when a person got burned.

The robots announced that gravity was online as you felt it hit you in full force, your knees almost buckling underneath you. The dream eater managed to keep you steady and upright as the robots continued to say that everything that once had an error was back online.

“Scans show the dreadnaught is incoming.”

Whatever fascination over what you just experienced disappeared, replaced by cold fear, “Get us out of here.”

“Wait.” The dream eater wheezed, the tentacles and wisps that stretched across the floor retracted back to it. The distortion around its body dissipated and its eyes began shifting once more, “Okay. The ship is done. Go ahead.”

“Punch it, helper bots.” You command, holding onto a guard railing as your eyes kept a watchful gaze on the creature.

“Jumping to the nearest star base in three, two, one.”

You didn’t even feel the ship lurch like it normally did when you jumped to FTL. There was always a jolt, no matter the ship. You almost questioned the robots, but as you looked at the star chart on the wall you could clearly see the ship moving and fast.

A painful wheezing brought your attention back to the creature who was clutching at its chest. You closed your eyes, temporarily trying to wrap your head around everything. In the last twenty four hours you managed to board an alien vessel, find said alien on vessel, and let it eat your dreams. Then it brought you back to your ship, you fought with it and tried to force it back onto its ship. To make it even more bizarre, you encounter a space pirate dreadnaught before your dream eater friend changed your ship into sleek city of black gloss land by merging its own ship with yours.

Its wheezing turned into labored breathing as it tried to float up from the floor, its tendrils moving up for the guard rail.

“Here.” You offer, quickly closing the space between you and it. Your hands reach out, surprised when it wraps around yours. You can actually physically feel it despite not being a physical looking creature.

“Thank you.” It says, “I’m sorry that I didn’t ask for your permission to merge the ships. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Although it’s a lot easier to do in a person’s dream. I didn’t realize it was so painful out here.”

You let go of it once it could stand on its own, “Yeah, well, it was faster than undocking the ships. Surprisingly so. But I guess that’s one of those abilities of yours?”

The wisps on its head bobbed up and down as it stared down at the floor. You still weren’t sure how you knew, but you could tell it felt guilty. However, that didn’t give it a free pass. You were going to open your mouth to scold it but it beat you to it first.

“I’ve never really been outside of pocket space before, so I don’t really know how to—well, do anything right it seems.”

“Pocket space?”

“My species exist between dimensions. We usually don’t leave because we can just feed off of dreams from there without having to leave or do anything.” It paused, glancing up, its breathing normal once again. “But that’s boring.”

“Are you the first to leave?”

It nodded, “Seems like a rather poor decision on my part. I made that ship, I didn’t realize that I needed fuel to, you know, go anywhere in this dimension. And I didn’t realize that without eating dreams I would—well, die. Or at least it felt like I was dying.”

“You made it seem like you were superior.”

“I’m not. No one leaves the pocket space. No one. Why would you when all you do is sit and eat. That’s all we ever do.”

“But not you.”

“Not me. Not weird and strange me.” It pauses, shuffling as much as a wisp like entity can.

“How long were you by yourself? Couldn’t you just go back?”

Silence gave you enough of your answer and explained everything all at once. It was more than stranded, it marooned itself on accident in a completely different space without knowing anything about where it was. No food. A ship with no fuel. All paired with a lack of information or ability to go back.

“That’s okay.” You spoke softly, “You can stay. I mean, it’s technically your ship too at this point. It would be rude to kick you off.”

Its eyes lit up, the ever changing colors went quickly blending into each other, “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You smiled, “First things first though. Some rules if you don’t mind?”

“Of course! I love rules!” Its wisps flickered around it excitedly.

“You ask for permission for dream eating.”

“Yes, obviously.”

You clenched your jaw, doing your best not to laugh outright at its over enthusiasm, “No manipulating people.”

“Can do.”

“And I need a nickname for you since I can’t pronounce your actual name and I don’t want to be rude.”

“Ah. Yes. Well, let’s go with—er, how about—“ It stopped, trying to think, “Maybe it should be-“ It stopped once more.

“Why don’t we get to the star base and you can search the terminal for something?” You offered.

“No. No. I can think of one. Ah. Maybe not that one. Ooh. No. Not that one. Hah! I have it!”

You wait as it gasps excitedly, its tendril hands clapping together, but then its shoulders slump forward denoting it doesn’t have it, “How about D.E.?”

“D.E.? What is that?”

“For dream eater?”

It laughs, shaking its head back and forth, “No. Not D.E. It sounds like some kind of—oh but what about Dee?”

“Just Dee?”

“No. No. Not just Dee—“ It paused stretching out its hands dramatically in the air, “But Dee.”

It had an inflection to its voice as it said it, but you didn’t quite understand the difference. You seriously doubted anyone could or ever would. But if it was happy, that’s all that mattered to you. Well, almost.

“Dee it is.” You outstretched your hand to Dee.

It looked at your hand in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“It’s a handshake, it’s how you greet people.”

Like a limp noodle, Dee wiggled your hand about floppily, “Good to meet you—er, um, what’s your name?”

“Most call me by my call sign, Weave. I prefer it over my actual name.”

“Weave—what a strange name.”

“Alright, Dee.” You mock it as you grip its hand and give a firm shake.

“Captain, we will be at the nearest star base in five minutes.”

“Wow, that was fast.” You raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the star chart on the wall, “What exactly did you do to the ship? It took me a few hours to get here.”

“I tweaked your engine and computer systems. Some of your math is—primitive.”

“Says the creature that didn’t realize you needed fuel to travel anywhere.”

“Hey, that’s just a minor miscalculation.”

“And the lacking of food rations?”

“A small set back.”

“Uhuh.”

You left it at that as you looked at the bridge, “Any ideas on how to explain my ship?”

“Ah. I hadn’t thought of that. I think they will probably notice that difference.”

You turned to shake your head and pretend to stare intently at the new shiny terminal system of the bridge. It was better than ripping your hair out or at the very least yelling at Dee, who clearly didn’t think anything through and just did everything on the fly.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Gender Neutral Reader x Gender Neutral (looks like a guy to others) Dream Eater  
> Word Count: 3393  
> Warnings: NSFW (Sex, penetration, unprotected smut, dream sex)  
> Note: First off, this is NSFW. Second, I kept this as gender neutral as I could which I fully admit is not in my normal writing spectrum. I am completely new to that, but I’m pretty happy with how it turned out for a first time writing challenge for myself. Hopefully, you’ll enjoy!  
> Original Post: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/173369565057/the-dream-eater-final

The last few months had been a handful for you, what with getting Dee acclimated to this dimension, as well as working around the clock for the rebels, you were stretched a little thinner than usual. There was no part of you that thought explaining your new looking ship would be easy. Nor was it easy to deal with Dee who had a tendency of asking too many questions which turned into a babbling session.

You managed to get Dee to hold its solid form, hiding in plain sight amid the other rebels. Dee preferred to be non-corporeal, but it knew that if it was to remain incognito it would have to blend in. You and Dee grabbed what gear you could to hide Dee’s otherworldly appearance. The lie for hiding every inch of Dee was that it lacked an immune system, so ‘he’ needed to be in a special suit that protected ‘him’ from germs and the like.

At first the rebels thought this to be fishy, but after listening to Dee talk, they made several assumptions about it. One, based on Dee’s physical form and the way it sounded when it spoke, Dee was a male. Albeit a strange male that seemed to never shut up, but a man regardless. Two, Dee was an alien, not human, which is why Dee constantly asked questions about everything that would be common knowledge such as what a fork was, or what use a toilet was for. Three, while no one actually disliked Dee, its incessant questions often drove others away, so it was decided that were in charge of Dee. Permanently. You already knew that was going to happen, but it was a sort of approval from the rebels that made it official.

Dee was to join you on missions and be a part of your all robot crew. However, the rebels did ask what exactly Dee could bring to the organization that might be of help to them. Dee was eager to respond with something outlandish, but before it could speak you mentioned that it could manipulate computer systems. What was more surprising that when asked to prove it, Dee just sat down and pretended to tap on a tablet. It failed to do anything. This just made the others laugh, slapping you on the back, teasing that if you had wanted a ‘companion’ so bad all you needed was to say so.

You weren’t embarrassed in the slightest at what they were implying. You didn’t even really see Dee in a sexual way. It was just a strange life form that happened to be able to drive away the nightmares. At least that’s what you thought a few months ago. After being together on the ship, taking any jobs the rebels had thrown your way, you and Dee had become close. Maybe a little too close.

The epiphany hit you one day when you found Dee floating around the ship, shifting and changing its form to a physical one as what once looked like a flickering wisp turned into a small tendril, stretching to reach for something across the room. The memory of it wrapping around you the first time sprung up, making you wonder just exactly how it would feel in other areas.

However, you kept it to yourself, not wanting to potentially ruin what you already had with Dee. The fact that Dee ate your dreams and in return you had been sleeping soundly for the past few months was a blessing. You had been feeling better than you ever had in your entire life. You weren’t about to jeopardize that, not when it felt like everything was going so well.

It had just been that, going so well that it didn’t even occur to you that perhaps Dee was feeling the same way. It was always talking, always wanting to know more about the world in general, you completely missed the signs when it was quiet. Its eyes were constantly watching you, drawn to you whenever you entered the room. Whenever you got close to Dee by physical proximity, it would make a funny choking noise before quickly floating away with some excuse about needing to do something. You just assumed it was how Dee was.

After a long day of encrypting data for the rebels, you wandered to the mess to grab some food paste, only to find Dee hovering, staring into the void in deep contemplation, “What are you up to?”

Dee turned to look at you, its kaleidoscopic colored eyes suddenly fixated on you, “Ah, are you finished with work?”

“Yes, but you didn’t answer my question or is the cupboard where all the food is kept really that fascinating?” You asked, brushing past it and reaching for a bowl and a packet of food.

“I was just thinking about something and trying to figure out how to ask you-”

“Something.” You spoke for it, moving to sit down at a table as Dee followed, becoming corporeal and sitting across from you.

“Yes. Something.” Dee had picked up on several mannerisms since its time among the rebels and on the ship with you, it was something you were always fascinated with even now as it clasped its tendril moving hands. “Your dreams have been changing since I’ve been feeding from you every night.”

“Is this a bad thing?” You asked squeezing the paste into the bowl.

“No. Not necessarily. At least I don’t think so.”

“Dee.” You raised an eyebrow, “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, it’s like this—you used to have nightmares and now you have more enticing dreams.”

“Enticing?”

“That’s perhaps the wrong word,” Dee paused, “no, it’s the right one. Enticing. Your dreams have become sweet and savory all wrapped into one, and still there’s a part of them that I can’t help but ask about.”

“Okay? What is it?”

“You creatures procreate in a most graphic manner.”

Dee continued to babble on, however you couldn’t fully hear it as your mind went blank when you heard the words ‘sex with a dream eater’ in a sentence. It continued until heat started flooding your face with fresh embarrassment as Dee made a mention of how imaginative your mind was in creating little scenarios of Dee and you ‘procreating like animals’.

“I, uh.” You began, the words not exactly forming as your brain caught up, “I’m sorry?”

“For what? You’re curious about it and I’m curious about it too.”

“Wait. Rewind and just give me a moment—you want to have sex, with me?”

“Yes.” Dee’s ever changing eyes couldn’t have been less of an indicator as it watched you. “Is that not something you would like? It’s been almost every night for the past month that your brain has been indulging in these fantasies. I must say I want to experience them instead of watching them occur.”

“How would we even go about this?” You asked, a warmth began curling in your belly.

“I’ve taken the liberty of watching different vids and learning about basic human anatomy while you’ve been working. I am fairly certain I know what to do.”

“But do you even have the proper—” You hesitated, “You know?”

“Absolutely not, my kind just exist and we have no need for procreation especially since we lack the bits to do so. However, I know of a way that could be beneficial to us that would allow me to feel so to speak.”

“Let me guess, it has something to do with me sleeping?”

Dee chuckled, “It is quite obvious, isn’t it?”

You all but scarfed down your food paste as Dee went over how it would work. It would put you in a dream like state, enter your dream and create a kind of lucid experience that you would remember upon waking. The idea was more than tantalizing as you had never really remembered your nightmares or dreams, if you had any. But with Dee included in it, you couldn’t help but be excited at the very prospect.

After finishing up your meal, you and Dee went to your bedroom. Your palms were sweaty, your heart rate elevated, and the heat that began as simple warmth in your belly was all but a raging fire now. Even as you laid down and Dee touched your temples, your body ached for more than a simple touch.

There was a rush to the head and suddenly you were pulled under. Your eyes grew heavy and your breathing deep as you fell asleep. But it was different this time. You were fully aware that you were asleep. Your bedroom all but fell away in an instant, leaving you floating in the vastness of space before your environment shifted once more into something distantly familiar.

It was a room. Your first room that was bought and paid for you after you were hired for your talents. You had been so proud when you first stepped foot in it. You even filled it with small little knickknacks that caught your attention or simply because for the first time you had real money to spend. It was yours. Your first real home.

“Is this place comfortable for you?” Dee asked.

Its form was completely physical but still a void-like black color, taking on a more humanistic build, with little wisps twisting or flickering off its body. Dee even had a mouth that stretched into a toothy grin as it moved to stand next to you. It was taller and larger than you, something that you weren’t exactly used to since Dee seemed to prefer to be a floating black space mist most of the time. Its size and build were practically compact. But now you were strangely aware of its body.

“Yes, this place is fine.”

You moved first. You were hungry for Dee, pushing it toward one of the sofas that you suddenly remembered you regretted buying because of its small size. The brief flash of regret all but disappeared as you straddled Dee, pressing a soft kiss to its lips. At first you were uncertain Dee knew what to do, but it surprised you as strong hands snaked its way into your hair.

Dee’s mouth was perfectly soft, lusciously made of what your brain registered as warm and inviting flesh. The soft and light exploratory kisses birthed an all new form, quickly becoming intense as Dee lightly nipped at your bottom lip. A small groan escaped you, causing you to part your lips, allowing Dee to deepen the kiss. Each second that passed only spurred you forward, slipping your all to eager tongue to explore Dee’s mouth.

Dee let out an echoing moan as it responded in kind, its hand gripping your hair and waist tighter. Dee had become eager too, its tongue twining and dancing with yours in long fluid strokes. Each swirling movement causing your body to react with a building heat and ache between your legs. You couldn’t help yourself as your hips began to rock against it. To your delight you grounded yourself on a throbbing hardness.

It groaned once more as you wiggled your hips, causing Dee to pull away to roll its head back. You sucked in a breath, feeling pleased with yourself that Dee was feeling it too. You hoped it would feel this burning desire. This aching need that set your senses ablaze and hopefully that it knew it was causing this for you too.

Its echoed groan turned into a little whimper as Dee leaned back up, setting its mouth upon your neck. You couldn’t help but close your eyes as it pressed suckling kisses against your flesh, before giving it a small bite. Your body reacted with a small shiver of pleasure as it continued to lower its mouth further down. But Dee took you by surprise as it gripped you tightly, flipping you onto your back on the sofa.

You were certain that because it was a dream, that you could read the emotion in Dee’s eyes. The shifting colors were staring down at you. A hungry and devouring creature, ready to feast itself upon you. It set itself upon you again, kissing you once more as its hands began to wander across your form.

Dee swallowed your escaping sigh of pleasure as those hands slipped under your clothes, humming its approval. Small strokes explored your flesh, varying pressure from light airy touches to strong grips, pushing and kneading at your skin. Eager for more, you pulled your shirt up, only breaking the kiss for a moment as you pulled Dee’s hot mouth back to yours.

Arching up into it, Dee’s hands moved up your chest, lightly tracing the outline of your sensitive nipples. Your body couldn’t help but react, pebbling and perking up under its touch. It moved, thumbing and rubbing the tender flesh, drawing out every stroke as you whimpered. But Dee wanted to explore more as its hands trailed further down your body.

You broke the kiss, gasping as Dee’s hands found you wanting and waiting for it. You bucked against it as it touched you, tendrils of wandering flesh sticking to your skin explored every part of you. It rubbed you, languid and heated strokes leaving behind a sharp and inflamed ache every time it went to explore elsewhere. You wanted more of it. You needed it to be inside you.

Your hips moved up and down in response to Dee’s touch. You wanted to beg for a release, to feel that all too familiar deliciously filled sensation stretch you from the inside. And you wanted it now. But Dee teasingly moved its hands away, replacing them with heavy cock that twitched against you. You swallowed nervously, fairly certain that it was a little smaller before when you were grinding against it. But now as Dee ground the rock hard member against you, you could feel just how big it was.

You glanced down, gripping it in your hands. The girth of its cock was tremendous and didn’t included the thick ridges and bumps that protruded from its impressive length. Dee let out a low hiss as you began moving your hands, at first lightly gripping it, but as Dee’s voice continued to grow, its verbal encouragement only spurred you forward.

The roles reversed as your mouth teased and nipped at its skin, all while one hand held Dee’s cock tightly. You pumped it up and down, trailing kisses down Dee’s solid form, lowering yourself so you could be face to face with the monstrosity that would at some point fill you. You craved to taste it. Wanting nothing more than to lavish your affection on it, flicking your tongue underneath the head.

Dee rolled its head back as it gasped, gripping the sofa for stability as you swirled your tongue around the tip, quickly taking it into your mouth. You hummed on its cock as you took it deeper into your mouth, pressing the flat of your tongue up along the shaft. Dee laced its tendriled fingers into your hair, gently rolling its hips to get deeper.

You loved it. It soon became a whimpering mess as you let it slide deeper into your mouth. Those bumps and ridges occasionally catching on your tongue only added to Dee’s pleasure. But what really made Dee whine to the point of pulling your mouth completely off of its cock with a resounding pop was your low moan. You knew the little vibrations were enough for most people, but to see it affect Dee made you all too pleased with yourself. You didn’t realize that it would set Dee off, pressing itself firmly against you, onto your back once more.

Its breathing had became heavy as it hooked your legs up onto its shoulders, and lined its throbbing cock against your entrance. The slickness from your saliva dripped off its cock, spreading it across your flesh before Dee inched itself into your hungry hole. Your eyes went wide and your breathing hitched from the welcomed invasion.

“Dee.” You whimpered, locking your arms around its neck as Dee pressed its forehead to yours.

You could see it bite its lip in concentration, slowly sliding a little bit further. Every inch stretched you further, deeper and deeper, filling you until Dee’s cock was fully seated inside you. It didn’t move as its warm breath caressed your skin. The throbbing member twitched several times until Dee breathed shakily before pulling itself slowly out.

Those ridges and bumps teased at your walls as its cock pulled all the way from the base to the tip. But as Dee plunged itself back in, you whimpered, the ridges now seemingly wriggling inside you as they pushed back into your wet heat. Dee’s flesh was now fully slick with your juices and had little trouble sliding deep into you. Only once you raised your hips, whispering ‘please’ over and over again did Dee comply.

Dee rocked its hips at a slow and steady pace, rolling its hips up for a new angle occasionally. It speared fresh new desire through your body with every stroke. The liquid heat only building further as your moans filled the room. Much to your surprise and delight, little tendrils at the base of Dee’s cock snaked their way up your body, teasing your flesh and other more intimate areas. It was deliciously wondrous and pleasing as the stimulation continued to wreak havoc on your pleasure filled mind.

Its pace continued to increase, the slow and sensual strokes inside your aching wet walls no longer enough. With a hungry desire, Dee pushed closer to you, moving your legs on either side so you were spread fully apart for it. Its insatiable lust grew as its thrusts became more animalistic, each time grunting in time with the slapping of skin against skin.

Exquisite moans turned into sharp gasps with each hard nudge, your already clinging walls become tighter as you could feel your release achingly close. This only drove Dee to become faster, gripping your hips tightly, eager to push you over the edge.

You mutter incoherently, pressing your mouth to its chest, desperately holding on for dear life until it finally comes. That sharp electrify sensation that rushes through your body, causing you to tense, rake your nails down Dee’s back as you moan out your orgasm. Whimpering for its own release, Dee’s cock pistons inside of you before finally you feel a last hard thrust, sending another wave of pleasure through your body. Dee’s loud groan filled your ears as its rock hard member twitched and its body seemed to burst with thousands of little tendrils.

As suddenly as it happened, Dee’s body was back, the little tendrils disappearing into nothing. It breathed its relief against the crook of your neck, halfheartedly rolling its hips as it emptied its cum into you. You lay there, the dancing lights that emerged from your orgasm dimmed as your walls clenched and unclenched, milking Dee’s cock dry.

You both lay there, limp and relaxed. Both trying to catch your breath as your body felt wonderfully stretched and limber. Even with Dee’s heavy form on top of you, you wouldn’t have moved, feeling a close and personal connection that you knew you wanted to hold onto forever if you could.

“How was I?” Dee’s voice croaked, moving itself slightly to curl around you as the couch suddenly shifted and expanded to accommodate the two of you.

“Perfect.” You replied, closing your eyes, nuzzling against Dee. “And me?”

“Nothing like I have ever experienced before.” Dee paused, “Although it was really strange. Is it always like that? The wiggling and writhing? And the sweat and squishiness? Or the noises. I feel like I moaned quite a bit. Is that normal?”

You laughed as Dee continued asking questions, all while idly rubbing your back up and down. Of course it would be curious and unaccustomed to these things. But it led to the question of what kind of vids was it watching that it didn’t thinking this was normal. You had half a mind to ask but instead decided you didn’t want to know. Instead you lay there as Dee blurted out every random tangent that popped into its mind. You hoped it would never change.


End file.
